Multicomponent systems and multicomponent adhesives are used in many technical areas and industrial branches. In one application of a multicomponent adhesive, for example, the components of the adhesive which are initially present separately from one another can be mixed, wherein a limited time window for further processing can be available after mixing of the components until curing of the adhesive. It can be desirable to improve the use of multicomponent systems and multicomponent adhesives and the structures which are formed from them. For this and further reasons, there is a need for the present invention.